Infiltration
by Seraf
Summary: Une guerre sans merci oppose les villages cachés de Suna et Konoha. Alors que la fin se rapproche de jours en jours, une mission d'infiltration est lancée par un des deux villages. Malheureusement, tout ne se passe pas comme prevu.


_Cette fiction a été ecrite a la base pour W.o.N un site sur naruto, qui viens d'ouvrir son espace fic. je vous invite donc a le decouvrir et pourquoi pas si vous etes auteurs, a y publier > http/won. _

_ Disclaimer: les personnages ici presentés ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus, toute la gloire reviens a Kishimoto._

**Chapitre 1 **

La guerre n'était pas quelque chose qui plaisait aux ninjas, bien au contraire. Néanmoins cela faisait parti de leur boulot, protéger leur village et leur pays au péril de leur vie, et en faisant fi des sentiments. C'était comme ça. Cela faisait déjà deux années qu'une guerre féroce opposait les villages de Konoha et de Suna. Comme la plupart des guerres, la cause initiale était probablement ridicule pour un oeil externe, et à dire vrai même les combattants ne s'en rappelaient quasiment plus. Une offense faite au Kazekage qui avait tout déclenché. Et puis, question d'honneurs, d'ego, les deux villages s'enlisaient dans une guerre, une guerre féroce.

La plupart étaient déjà à bout de force, et ils sentaient que la fin de cette mascarade serait proche, la prochaine offensive serait décisive, les deux camps s'en rendaient compte et préparaient leur stratégie. Dans la forêt qui hébergeait le quartier général de Suna, une jeune femme en uniforme de Konoha avançait entourée de deux ninjas en tenue du sable. Ca n'était point une prisonnière comme on pourrait le penser, mais la chef des espions du village du sable. Elle avait laché ses cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient aux omoplates et avait caché ses armes spéciales dans son uniforme. Sa mission était simple, infiltrer Konoha, sans se faire reconnaître, grappiller des informations ici et là, puis les ramener à son QG. Certes ce genre de mission avait souvent eu lieu durant ces deux dernières années, mais cette fois, c'était primordiale pour l'ultime offensive. Il faudrait évidemment qu'elle soit sur ses gardes. La plupart des chefs militaire du camps adverse l'avaient connue plus jeune et ne manqueraient pas de la reconnaître à la première faille dans son comportement.

"Mademoiselle, nous ne pouvons vous accompagner au delà, nous risquerions de nous faire attaquer."

"Pas de problème, je sais me débrouiller toute seule. Retournez au campement."

"Fais attention Temari."

"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Kankurô, tu me connais." Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Ils firent demi tour. Ils s'étaient à peine éloignés de quelques mètres qu'un kunai passa à deux centimètres du premier ninja. Temari leva les yeux. Des ninjas de Konoha étaient dans les arbres tout autour. Elle se mordit la lèvres, elle aurait pu repousser toutes les attaques et jets d'armes en quelques secondes à l'aide de son eventail pour ainsi couvrir ses alliés. Cependant, cela aurait non seulement foutu en l'air sa couverture, mais les soldats de Konoha n'auraient pas manqué d'aller informer leur chef de sa présence ici. Tout effet de surprise aurait été perdu.

Elle se contenta donc de courir en avant. De cette manière les ninjas du village de la feuille pourraient la prendre pour une prisonnière, affaiblie, profitant de l'attaque pour s'échapper. Elle courait plus ou moins en aveugle en prenant soin de ne pas filer directement vers le QG. Elle ne savait pas si tout les soldats connaissaient parfaitement leur situation, et ne voulait pas risquer une bourde. Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment loin pour ne plus entendre de rumeurs de combats, elle se laissa choir le dos contre un arbre. Si sa fuite avait été remarquée elle serait recherchée. Alors autant ne pas être prise par surprise. Elle restait sur ses gardes en affichant une fatigue feinte.

Cependant, alors qu'elle essayait de distinguer une ombre qui semblait avoir bougé dans les arbres devant elle, elle fut plaqué contre l'arbre, un kunai sous la gorge. Le masque qui la regardait affichait les couleurs des anbus de Konoha, des cheveux châtains en dépassaient et ondulaient avec la petite brise. Temari garda son calme et fit un regard morne et désespéré à la fille anbu.

« Regardes sa plaque. » dit l'anbu, avec une voix grave qui la surpris.

Un second agent, avec de longs cheveux noirs jusqu'aux fesses arriva et fouilla les poches de l'uniforme que portait Temari, tout en restant méfiant. Heureusement, la mission avait été minutieusement préparée, et les ninjas du sable s'étaient procurés la plaque d'un soldat de Konoha, tombé au combat un peu plus tôt. Yuu Asuno pour être exact, une ninja alors fraîchement sortie de son examen Chuunin, organisé quelques mois à peine avant les faits.

« Muu Asuno ? » demanda-t-elle, après une brève lecture de la plaque.

Temari eût un instant de réflexion. Avait-t-elle mal retenu le nom de la personne qu'elle incarnait ? Etait-ce un piège ? Généralement, une personne corrige tout de suite son prénom lorsqu'on le prononce mal. Sa posture était plutôt mauvaise, voir critique. Il serait sans doute impossible de faire lâcher prise l'anbu qui la tenait sans se faire trancher la gorge, même par surprise, ses armes étaient cachées dans sa veste, et ses mains ne pouvaient se joindre pour effectuer des signes. Ils étaient deux et elle se trouvait en terrain totalement inconnu. Une goûte de sueur coula sur ses tempes, cachée par ses cheveux détachés. Après tout, elle avait peut être simplement mal lu.

« Yuu, Yuu Asuno. La plaque a dû rouiller depuis le temps… » répondit Temari en se reprenant.

L'anbu la fixa, avec sans doute un sourire derrière son masque. « C'est bon, tu peux la lâcher. » dit elle, alors que le premier relâchait prise. « Excusez nous, mais comme vous vous en doutez, nous prenons nos précautions. On est du même camp on dirait. »

Temari eût un faible sourire.

« Je suis tellement contente si vous saviez de voir des alliés. Ca fait si longtemps que je n'en ai pas vu. Je suis Yuu Asuno. Il me semble que cela fait si longtemps que je suis prisonnière... Pourriez vous m'aider? J'ai bien peur de m'être foulé une cheville, et je suis trop épuisée pour utiliser mon chakra pour y remédier. »

« Bien sûr. Cela doit faire dans les deux mois, je me doute que le temps doit paraître long, lorsque l'on est prisonnier. » dit la jeune anbu tandis que l'autre sortait un onguent pour l'appliquer sur la cheville de la blonde.

« Vous pouvez marcher ? Nous allons vous accompagner jusqu'au camp. »

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle trébucha un peu et lui sourit. Ils la guidèrent à travers la foret directement au campement. Ce dernier était en effervescence. Apparemment ils avaient réussi à faire prisonnier un des deux compagnons de Temari et s'apprêtaient à recevoir la visite d'un des chefs, qui comptait bien le faire parler. La blonde profita d'un moment d'inattention de la part des deux anbus pour exécuter des signes et lancer un genjutsu sur le premier jeune homme qu'elle vit. Elle courru ensuite vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras, comme si ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Les deux anbus la regardèrent et lui tournèrent le dos, partant main dans la main.

Ils devaient sans doute aller faire un rapport sur leur mission se dit elle. Une chose était sûre, ils ne l'évoqueraient pas dedans, sa simulation avait marché à la perfection. Elle relâcha son étreinte sur le jeune homme qui avait de longs cheveux noirs, annula son jutsu et en profita pour se fondre dans la masse. Elle passait inaperçue dans la masse. Elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il y'ait autant de personnes vivant à Konoha. Ils avaient dû rappeler tout leurs ressortissants ou quelque chose dans le genre. Encore plus facile.

La soirée était déjà avancée quand elle comprit que le chef militaire était proche. Les ninjas remettaient leurs uniformes en place, les brossaient, et se dirigeaient tous vers la grande entrée du campement. Elle suivi le mouvement, sans se mettre trop près, au cas où. Et en effet, une escouade d'anbus ouvrit le passage au chef militaire. Elle étouffa un petit cri de surprise. Tout allait être plus difficile que prévu.

Car le chef en question, sous cette cape et cette masse de cheveux sombres n'était que le plus grand génie stratégique qu'elle eût jamais rencontré. Personne ne dis un mot quand il traversa tout le quartier général pour se rendre à la tente hébergeant les plus hauts gradés de l'endroit. Si c'était cet homme qui menait l'interrogatoire, nul doute que son compagnon parlerait, ou en tout cas, le moindre signe le trahirait

Elle attendit que la plupart des soldats aient détourné leur attention de cette tente pour pouvoir s'en approcher. Cet homme là n'était pas un des partisants de la torture et elle était quasiment persuadée que son compagnon s'en sortirait vivant si il coopérait. Celui qui allait l'interroger n'aimait pas tuer pour rien. Tant que cela lui était possible, il gardaient les prisonniers jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, puis les renvoyait chez eux après les avoir plus ou moins lavés de leur souvenirs, afin qu'ils ne se rapellent pas des méthodes d'interrogation par exemple. Car en effet elles n'étaient pas orthodoxes. Il pouvait interpréter le moindre haussement de sourcils, le moindre plissement des lèvres. Le moindre signe lui donnait une foule d'informations. Il ne posait que des questions simples et parfois sans rapport direct avec le chef d'inculpation. Il menait la victime en bateau et au final arrivait presque toujours à ses fins. Il construisait une forteresse sur des fondements en dentelle. C'était le meilleur en son domaine et jusqu'à présent personne ne lui avait resisté. Bon, c'est sûr, la torture était plus rapide... Mais moins propre.

C'était le pire qui puisse arriver, le prisonnier ne parlerait pas elle le savait, l'entrainement avait été dur et seuls les meilleurs de leurs domaines avaient été retenus, mais ils n'avaient pas été entrainés à ça. Contrôler le moindre mouvement de ses muscles faciaux dans un tel stress, ça n'avait pas été au programme, la priorité avait été donnée à la resistance à la torture physique. Ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'il se déplacerait pour un simple prisonnier dans une mission de routine, c'était une cruelle erreur stratégique et elle s'en mordait les doigts.

Elle s'approcha de la tente, son compagnon était attaché à un poteau la tête baissée, le pantalon dechiré et l'uniforme taché de boue. Il avait dû essayer de fuir avant de se faire prendre. Elle constata avec un léger soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son frère. Non pas qu'elle fût très proche de sa famille, mais elle tenait quand même plus à ceux de son sang qu'aux inconnus. Et puis cela ne viendrait pas souiller l'honneur de son nom. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'on ne la remarquait pas. Mais tous semblaient être occupés. Elle s'avança un peu entre la tente et les arbres, elle était à couvert. Pour rejoindre le prisonnier il lui faudrait traverser une zone pendant laquelle elle serait à decouvert, et visible par n'importe qui tournant la tête dans sa direction. Après elle serait cachée par la tente et seuls les occupants de celle-ci pourraient la remarquer, si par hasard ils se décidaient à en sortir. Chose qui ne tarderait probablement pas, l'interrogatoire serait probablement important et commencé le plus tôt possible.

Elle inspira et franchi au pas de course la zone à decouvert. Puis elle ralenti son allure et arriva à pas de loup derrière le prisonnier. Elle lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour prevenir toute réaction de surprise et croisa son regard. Il la reconnu et hocha la tete. Elle ota sa main.

"Que fais tu ici, tu vas te trahir !" murmura-t-il rapidement.

"C'est un risque mais un risque nécessaire."

"Je ne vois pas ce qui serait nécessaire au point de mettre en danger notre mission. Tu sais très bien quel en est l'enjeu !"

"Oui je le sais parfaitement. Et c'est bien pour ça que je viens ici. Tu vas être interrogé..."

"Penses tu que je l'ignore?" le coupa l'homme. "Je sais résister à la torture, j'ai été entrainé pour cela. Ne me prends pas pour ce que je ne suis pas."

"Tu ne vas pas être torturé" dit-elle sombrement.

"Et bien alors?" Il s'interompi devant le regard sombre de sa camarade.

"C'est Shikamaru qui va t'interroger"

Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était le pire qui pouvait leur arriver. Avec lui le secret de la mission ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Préparer tout cela pendant si longtemps pour échouer aussi près du but, ça en était frustrant. Surtout alors que tout se déroulait pour le mieux et que l'infiltration était réussie. Il secoua la tête, attristé.

Elle soupira "Je suis desolée". Elle plongea la main dans son decolleté et en tira un de ses évantails.

"Mais non, tu n'y peut rien, on ne pouvait pas prevoir que..."

Elle l'égorgea.


End file.
